


Some Scenes Go Unwritten

by Liar_of_Lesbos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Join Me, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liar_of_Lesbos/pseuds/Liar_of_Lesbos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Winchester are locked in their own perpetual drama and Heaven and Hell are closing in (as they always are), Meg offers Castiel a different kind of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Scenes Go Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a ‘join me’ for Meg and Cas? Maybe where she’s asking him to fall and join her cause despite the fact it’s evil? 
> 
> For Maddy.

There are always moments that a writer cuts from his story. Even when he knows that in the world he has created, she sat alone under the starlight desperately hoping love would come for her or he ground his teeth so hard at the sight of her that a chip of his front tooth broke off. And Chuck? Chuck is writing the Bible. This is going to tell people what’s good and what’s evil, how to forgive, who your family is, etc, etc. So he had to be extra specially careful with what reality went into his story. And this… this didn’t make the cut.

It’s in one of those in-between moments, when the weight of a soul-crushing past and the possibility of a worse future is pressing down on slouched shoulders, that Castiel meets Meg’s eyes. He’s bandaged her vessel now. In the half-light of this abandoned room, there is an ethereal beauty about her: the awfully dyed hair transformed into a halo of whispy light, her bruised hands arched elegantly over her skin tight jeans, a cocksure smile splashed across her face, and those brilliant eyes, gleaming mischievous defiance, as they never quite stop doing. Cas knows that he is made of the pure light of God and she of the grimy darkness of Lucifer, but they both know by now that such clear distinctions are shit, especially in the murky grey fields of Earth.

There is something in her, he sees, that shines… It isn’t light. It will never be light with a demon, but it shines all the same, and he is observing it’s glimmer running through her vessel, when she interrupts.

"You know, Clarence," as she drawls his nickname, her challenging intelligent eyes look straight into his. "We could ditch the Winchesters, check out of this ugly hotel, hide your perky ass from Heaven and my perkier ass from Hell."

Cas frowns. “Why would we do that?” he asks.

"To get away from all this, bubba. From this idiotic apocalyptic drama that’ll never end. Heaven and Hell—the whole host of drama queens are destined to fight until it destroys them both. But why do you and I have to be there and watch ‘em burn?"

Castiel knows that there are many good answers to why his presence is required on the battlefield between Heaven and Hell—destiny, faith, duty, compassion, family, loyalty—but no words will leave his mouth. Instead, he averts his eyes.

"Just you and me, Clarence, can’t you see, you and me with the world beneath our feet? I’ll clue you in on all that culture you’ve missed by sulking around topside, you will fill me in on how the pizza man likes it baked. You like these humans don’t you? We could go and watch all of ‘em, those billions of shitters and shit-eaters. Also heard beekeeping naked is a lot more fun with two. Then again, it doesn’t matter what we do, does it?."

There is something unspoken there, something that Meg feels so completely that she must only imply it. While Cas might understand much about subterfuge, he feels lost in a sea of nonsensical subtext.

But then, he knows what she’s trying to tell him in her twisted wordings, knows because the same thing is fluttering somewhere inside him as well: with each other, side by side until the end inevitably comes, they can be happy. Just in each other’s presence. She’s asking him to join her in… in what? In partnership? In exile? In love?

"I-" Cas begins. He does not know how he is going to complete that sentence. He knows how he should complete the sentence, but there is something in him that wants desperately to agree. Looking at her shining soul, how could he not? She might be a demon, an inherently and indescribably disgusting demon, but she is more beautiful than he can quantify. He has seen the creation of neutron stars, the swirling spinning sparkling of galaxies, the first smile of a baby human, the serenity of a blue rimmed peak alone amongst the bustle of this world, but nothing compares to her.

So, yes, he wants it to be just him and her, Clarence and Meg, but he isn’t Clarence and she isn’t Meg. He has brothers to look out for—both in Heaven and on Earth—and she’s one of the old bunch, Azazel’s right hand gal always looking after herself after she looks after the dark lord of the day.

He sighs.

"I can’t."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a loooooong time... Hope y'all liked it! 
> 
> (And the only well to fulfill my innocent-eyed hopes is to tell me some how~)


End file.
